marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Rand (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Shakirah/Shakari (mother); Wendell Rand-K'ai (father, deceased); Daniel Rand-K'ai (Iron Fist) (paternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = K'un-Lun, Himalayas | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior of K'un-Lun | Education = Trained by Lord Conal D'hu-Tsien of K'un-Lun | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = K'un-Lun | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist Vol 1 2 | Quotation = Far better to act human than be human! | Speaker = Miranda Rand | QuoteSource = Iron Fist Vol 3 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Miranda Rand-K'ai was the daughter of Wendell Rand and Shakirah. Rand's adoptive brother Nu-An was in love with Shakirah as well, which caused him to drive both the woman and her child from the city. This also made her the half-sister of Danny Rand the current wielder of the Iron Fist. She was a highly skilled fighter taught in K'un Lun by Lord Conal D'hu-Tsien. Test of the Many and the One A week before the Test of the Many and the One, Danny was ambushed by Merrin and his men, but he benefited from some unexpected help from a masked woman who fought with the skill of the demon. She was unmasked and it revealed to the Many that they were being beaten by a woman. Conal was in violation of K'un Lun custom since he taught a woman the arts of war and both of them tried to leave the city. Miranda and Conal became captives of the H'ylthri who were sentient plant-based lifeforms indigenous to the realm of K'un Lun. Miranda and Conal were being held prisoners inside plant pods and Iron Fist tried to save them. However, Miranda supposedly died when Iron Fist was overwhelmed by the H'ylithri. Resurrection and Death She was brought back to life by the H'ylithri and returned wearing the costume of the super-villain Scorpio, calling herself Death Sting. The H'ylithri wanted her to retrieve the Scorpio Key from a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility so it could provide the unique sustenance the H'ylthri needed to survive. Death Sting and Conal D'hu-Tsien, now going by the name Sharyad, hired Sidewinder to steal the Scorpio Key, but he was killed in the process. Later, Sharyad showed Danny Rand a picture of his imprisoned sister Miranda and told him to steal the Zodiac Key in order to ensure her safety. Iron Fist successfully retrieved the Key and freed her sister. Danny told Miranda to leave with the key while he went after Death Sting. However, Joy Meachum was drugged and her assailants had put her in the Death Sting costume. At first, this enraged Danny, but he soon found out the truth and worked things out with Joy. Meanwhile, Conal and Miranda had brought the key back to the H'ylthri, because they promised to make them normal again, but with the arrival of Danny Rand, Miranda betrayed the H'ylithri and used the Scorpio Key to help her brother and destroy the H'ylthri, killing Conal in the process. Miranda's body was not found after the explosion and she was presumed dead. However, some sailors found Miranda floating alive in the ocean. The explosion of the pods rained enough of their life-giving elixirs onto Miranda that she was able to survive the experience, however she died sometime later. | Powers = * Chi Manipulation: She is a master of manipulating her body's chi. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: She is a master of the martial arts of K'un-Lun and many of Earth's including those practiced millennia ago. She had been trained by Lord Conal D'hu-Tsien of K'un-Lun. * Weapons Proficiency: She has mastered most if not all weapons used in K'un-Lun. * Nervous System Control: She has near-complete control over his nervous system, enabling her to deaden herself to pain. * Environmental Adaptation: Her entire body is oriented to combat, enabling her to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Death-Sting at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Rand Family Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Weapons Expert Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Damnation participants Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto